1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures for electronic equipment, and particularly, to an enclosure having one or more handles.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers are commonly used to store and process data. A typical server includes an enclosure and a plurality of electronic elements, such as hard disk drives and CPUs (central processing units), mounted within the enclosure. In order to facilitate maintenance, repair and replacement of the electronic components in the enclosure, the enclosure is designed to be a modular structure. Typically, the enclosure includes a fixed housing and a movable box mounted to the housing. The box is received in the housing in normal operation of the server and the electronic components thereof. The box can be pulled out of the housing if maintenance, repair or replacement of any of the electronic components is required.
The box typically has a plurality of electrical plugs for connection with electrical ports defined in the housing so that the box can be electrically and physically connected to the housing. For facilitating insertion of the plugs into the ports, a handle is pivotably attached on the box. A positioning structure such as a post is formed on the housing corresponding to the handle. The handle can be brought to engage with the post of the housing and then rotated around an axis of the post. The mutual action between the handle and the post drives the box to move towards the housing, thereby pushing the plugs into the ports.
However, when the box has a large number of plugs, friction force between the plugs and the ports is correspondingly large. The handle may be difficult to maneuver or even ineffectual in driving the plugs into the ports, since a large force is required to be applied on the handle in order to overcome the friction force.
What is needed, therefore, is an enclosure having one or more handles which can overcome the limitations described above.